How vine from Perusia IV made happily ever after possible
by greenfairy13
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of how the tenth Doctor and Rose became a couple and evaded desaster at Doomsday. Sexual references but nothing explicit! Please leave a review! Rated M cause I'm paranoid


**So, I had a conversation with my fellow writing colleague writerforeverforlife and the outcome was a wonderful one-shot about Rose and the Doctor and Jack interrupting some quality time aboard the TARDIS: s/10174334/1/That-Awkward-Moment-When. We decided that one story would never be enough and what now follows is the TARDIS cliché series.**

**My first prompt is "drunk" and I hope you all enjoy that following fluffy one-shot :D (feel free to leave a prompt after reading!)**

**I'm expecting reviews;)**

**The "Age of steel"**

hallelujah, Hallelujah, HALLELUUUUUUUJAH! The Time Lord schooled his expressions with immense willpower into a sad,comforting mask. In fact, his head was spinning and he couldn't believe his luck. Of course he tried to chastise himself and he knew he was a tad bit selfish but for the love of Rassilon: he couldn't bring himself to his usual self-loathing.

Rickey (or Mickey?) had decided to leave Rose and the TARDIS behind to live with his parallel grandmother. Well, the idiot had certainly a point when saying the Doctor would only be chasing Rose if he had to choose between him and her. Up to this point the Time Lord had believed doing a pretty good job hiding his feelings for his pink and yellow companion but if even Mickey could see through him... Oh,whom was he kidding? He was deeply,madly,endlessly,hopelessly, head over heels in love with one Rose Tyler. So the Doctor wished Mickey the best of luck while turning towards the TARDIS and holding out his wiggling fingers towards the most magnificent human woman in the whole of creation. Now he would have her all to himself. Just the Doctor and Rose Tyler in TARDIS as it should be.

Rose walked after him into the time ship and dropped onto the jump-seat while he was dancing around the console, sending them back into the vortex and back to the proper universe. His Rose looked sad and he didn't like his Rose being sad. He didn't like the tears glistening in her eyes and the longing look upon her face. He wanted her beaming and grinning at him,her tongue caught between her teeth. She had just lost her best friend and former lover and right now he shouldn't be thinking about her well toned legs, or her gorgeous breasts, or her sensual pink lips, or her tongue and the way this tongue would feel in his mouth-or on various parts of his anatomy. He would love to taste that tongue. Over and over again.

The black and white waitress uniform on Rose Tyler's body was much too short and too tight at the wrong (or right-dependant on the angle) places and his magnificent Time Lord brain was occupied thinking about various ways of getting that uniform off her and his hands on her.

She had been looking at him now for quite a while and her beautiful mouth was moving and there were sounds coming out of her goddess-like body. Mentally kicking himself he tried to focus on his best friend in the universe in a more appropriate way.

"Look at me-crying selfishly while I should be happy for Mickey."

"Hmmm..." the Doctor said absent-mindedly forcing himself not to stare at her thighs. Which was quite frankly spoken not that easy thanks to the fact that her skirt had ridden up and now giving him a view more overwhelming than exploding super novas. Just an inch more and he would discover the universe's most interesting mystery: the colour of Rose Tyler's knickers. Rassilon,had his pants always been that tight?

"I mean he will be happy there. Having his grandmother back and not being around me any more."

"WHAT?! Why should anyone not want to be around you all the time?" the Doctor asked startled and in a slightly too high-pitched voice. The idea of not being around Rose had currently woken the Doctor from his reveries.

Rose blushed adorably at the compliment (which wasn't a compliment at all but the most solid truth) and sent him a smile holding the power to make him jump into a back hole.

"You know,Mickey always hoped we would be together again one day...and life in the TARDIS was never meant to be for him. Having his granny back is the best for him. New universe,new Mickey I suppose," Rose sighed.

"And you? Haven't you been tempted?" the Doctor asked hesitantly and slightly afraid of the answer.

"Why would I?"

"You know: your father is alive, rich. Haven't you been thinking about how life in such luxurious a mansion would be for you? All these amenities..." he shrugged his shoulders defensively.

"No, I'd just wish for my mum that she'd be able to meet him. He's alive there, she's alive in our universe and now they are both alone. No universe seems to make it right," Rose snuggled back into the jump-seat and hugged her legs.

"But what about you? Wouldn't you want to have them both around you?" the Doctor couldn't stop asking.

"Na, got everything I ever wanted and ever wanna have right in front of me," Rose told him earnestly.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he prompted.

"You," Rose didn't think about her words before responding, they just blurted out and her cheeks turned crimson. She jumped up and wanted to run out of the console room, muttering something about taking a shower and changing her clothes.

"Nibbles!" he shouted frantically before she could reach the exit. He didn't want to stay alone in the console room, he wanted her right at his side. Always and forever.

"What?!"

"Nibbles! I'm famished and I don't want to eat alone. The TARDIS needs fixing so I have to stay here but I'll get us some snacks. Go change and come back and join me...if you want to," the last part came out as stutter but Rose smiled at him and nodded.

He should run after her, grab her and snog her senseless but always being the coward he stayed under the safety of his console tinkering with his ship until she left for her room. Growling inwardly he made his way into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Oh,what was that? Searching through the various cupboards he came across a totally forgotten bottle of vine from Perusia IV. The bottle had been given to him (or nicked? The memory was a bit fuzzy on the details) after saving the Perusian's from the Sontaran empire back in his third body. Legend had it that Perusian vine should only be drunken with your true love. The vine was said to affect even Time Lords and making people act out on their true feelings. Well, that was all bullocks of course but the vine was indeed a rare delicacy and he had never dared to open the bottle and if he would be able to muster up some courage at last even better! He would drink it now with Rose Tyler and enjoy every sip with the most wonderful company every universe had to offer.

Twenty-five minutes later the woman of his dreams still hadn't returned to the console room. His more-than-just-a-companion had the bad habit of always wandering off. She got lost and almost killed in Victorian London, in Van Statten's museum, on the space-ship with the Clockwork-Droids; in fact she got lost in every planet she set her foot on. And than she would safe everyone!

She even managed getting lost on the bloody TARDIS. Why was he any ways that besotted with her? There were plenty of reasons why he shouldn't be in love with her: first of all she was a human and would die while he would be damned to live without her for hundreds of years. Secondly she was jeopardy friendly and living with him in the TARDIS would kill her eventually. Thirdly she would one day want to have a proper life with a house, children and a family and he would never be able to give that to her. And if she stayed? If she managed to survive his lifestyle? She would one day get old and blame him for all the lost opportunities and start hating him or he would watch her wither and die. But all these reasons didn't matter. However or whenever: her leave would shatter him, would crush his heart and threaten his sanity. She had made him better, he felt happy again. He knew he didn't deserve happiness, not with all that blood on his hands but he could live with himself again now that she was at his side.

Strolling through the TARDIS' endless corridors he didn't notice emptying the bottle of Perusian vine all alone. When he arrived at her room he was completely stoned out of his enormous Time Lord brain. This Perusian stuff was a heavy piece of cake and he was losing control.

Rose opened her door dressed in too short pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. Her hair was still dripping wet from the shower and soaking her tank top, making the tiny excuse for clothing see-through and she was definitely NOT wearing a bra at the moment and she was freezing slightly cause he could see her magnificent nipples. Hard, pink,perfect. Waiting to be touched,or sucked,or kissed. Yes, most definitely kissed. Oh Rassilon! For god's sake he was a Time Lord! He shouldn't eye her chest, he shouldn't feel his trousers tighten around a certain part of his manly anatomy. Time Lords didn't do that...stuff.

"Nipples!" he stated cheerfully and Rose paled slightly. He just didn't saw her as more than a mate and she was clearly hallucinating cause his eyes just couldn't linger on her breasts. Stop with the wishful thinking, Rose Tyler! He wasn't like that. He was her best mate and (the love of her life) alien, she wasn't even sure he did that...stuff.

Clearing his throat and using all his biological superiority not to blush furiously and willing his manly bits down he spoke again, "Nibbles! The nibbles arrrrre ready and waiting in the console rrrrroooooooom!" Oh he was certainly drunk if he rolled the "r" like that. "Wannu taste vine fom Pesusia? Ehm-Perusia?" he held the bottle right in front of her face shaking it expectantly in the air. Grabbing it from his hands Rose managed to get the last sip out of the bottle.

"Are you drunk, Doctor?"

"Na,I'm a Time Loaaaard! S'perior bilology!" grinning manically he gestured towards the console room. Rose smiled at her adorable little alien and followed him shaking her head. He really had done his best. There was a fluffy blanket on the floor, two candles, fresh bread, jam, butter, eggs, bacon, cheese, popcorn and chips. The Doctor wasn't an exceptionally gifted cook but he knew how to put a nice meal on the table (or on the floor in this case).

Rose started with her chips while he soniced the second bottle of vine open.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Rose arched an eyebrow, she was pretty sure her alien had enough vine for one night.

"For you,cheers!" he beamed at her and she took the bottle from his hands. "You ought to know: it's a wonder I haven't gotten an alcoholic at your side. Always worried about you,miss jeopardy friendly," he waved his index finger in front of her face, giving her a mock glare. "You always keep wandering off and I have to chase you over hill and dale. Have to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Blimey,you would have taken that Dalek aboard as a pet." He shook his head but his facial expressions showed nothing but deep fondness. "Hmm...nibbles. I'd love to nibble my Rose Tyler."

Rose blushed slightly, this time she was pretty sure he had not only fluffed. "Go on then," she challenged, curious to find out how far he would take the flirting.

His response was immediate. He didn't only pull her into a tight hug but put her right onto his lap. "Warm and cosy Rosie!" he stated and she burst into a fit of giggles. Tipsy,affectionate Doctor was so far her favourite type of Doctor.

They were so close to each other. His warm breath upon her bare skin made her shiver, his long,slim finger felt incredibly good on her arm and she could hear his double heart-beat in the silence of the console room. Her two favourite sounds in the world: her Time Lord's heart and the tender humming of the time rotor. His beautiful face was so,so close to hers,his lips dancing over her right cheek. One little movement and she could bring his lips down upon her own. Would he mind? He was a bit drunk, she didn't wanted to take advantage but that was proper torture. She could only think about pushing him onto the blanket, running her fingers through his gorgeous hair and having her wicked way with him.

Kicking herself inwardly for not letting the situation escalate she stood up and walked around the console.

"Where are you going?" he asked, the pout evident in his voice. "Wandering off again?"

"Just needed to straighten my legs," she wiggled her leg to prove her point and he stared at her with hooded eyes. For the love of all the gods he didn't believe in he couldn't tear his eyes away from her bare legs. Standing there,in the bronze light of the time rotor she looked more beautiful than ever. All that golden hair, deep whiskey coloured eyes, full lips, perfect body. She deserved being worshipped and loved for the rest of his remaining regenerations. His body had obviously developed a mind of it's own because he couldn't recall when he had gotten up from the floor but he suddenly found himself standing in front of his lovely lady.

"Is it true?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"What?" she responded breathless.

"That you want me?"

"Always and forever," she responded huskily, feeling her legs getting weak, her whole body turning to jelly. She was backed up against the console, a hard lever sticking uncomfortably into her back and another hard part was pressed against her thigh which certainly didn't belong to the TARDIS but to the space-ship's driver. The Doctor's lips crushed down upon her, he pulled her close and his hands were suddenly all over her. In her hair, on her back, on her face caressing her cheek. He pulled away, panting, looking at her, asking for her consent. She kissed him with equal vigour, determined to never let him go.

"Oh, Rose," he sighed passionately. "You are such a tease. I wouldn't have thought I'd ever let this happen."

She pulled away, "I don't want you to regret that." Her voice was sober, earnestly and he answered with another snog. She pushed him gently away though her body was screaming to embrace him,

"How drunk are you?"

Tugging his earlobe and pacing around awkwardly he confessed, "I'm not drunk or more precisely I'm not affected by alcohol like a human being. The Time Lord biology metabolises Perusian vine differently, makes me act out my feelings. Mostly the ones I repress all the time...didn't want to repress any longer. I wanted to stone me out a bit so I could do...this" He swallowed heavily, "I'm scared out to hell and back."

"Scared of me? Why?" Rose couldn't believe she really stopped what she wished more than anything in the universe to happen but she loved him too much not to question this unexpected turn of events.

"I haven't done this for over a century but I want with you...want you...so much," he turned crimson while scratching his neck nervously.

"Well then...let's refresh your memory," Rose decided pulling him into another passionate kiss and undoing his tie while he attacked her tank top like an entire fleet of Daleks.

Several hours filled with love making later the lucky couple started picking up their discarded clothes. Rose's knickers had somehow found their way onto one of the coral struts, the Doctor's tie was stuck in the time rotor and his pants were twisted around the jump-seat. Rose tried pulling them free and after several attempts she managed to unhook them. Stumbling backwards she let the garment fall onto the floor and multiple objects fell out of the pockets, scrambling all over the floor. Among these items were also two pairs of handcuffs which Rose held up almost triumphantly"Doctor, next time we have to put these to good use!"

"Finally a way to stop my wicked wolf from wandering off!" he waggled his eyebrows expectantly earning a promising, lascivious smile.

**Some time later...Doomsday**

Jacky would be very happy with her parallel dad, Rose was certain of that. But she was even more certain that she would never leave this universe without her Time Lord. So when he sent her to her mother she came back right away, stomped on the ground and told him that getting rid off her would not be that easy.

He told her to hold on to these stupid magna clamps so they wouldn't get sucked into the void but Rose doubted the idea. Slipping was an almost certain option, the suck would be enormously. Making up her mind she shoved her hands down into the Doctor's bigger on the inside pockets causing him to squeak. "Rose Tyler, despite the fact that I love having your lovely hands on these parts of my anatomy I have to inform you that your timing is a bit off."

Rolling her eyes she responded, "I'm looking for the handcuffs. Only you can get horny in such a situation-got them!" Beaming at him triumphantly she secured first him and then herself to the magna clamps, making sure that even if they slipped the handcuffs would hold them in place. Of course they were no ordinary handcuffs but from a metal forged from a dying dwarf star so they would stand the oncoming pressure easily.

Disaster almost happened. Rose slipped but thanks to the handcuffs she only broke her wrist and didn't got sucked into the void. She insisted that it didn't hurt and he watched in awe how her hand healed within seconds. A golden light embraced her delicate skin and the bruise was gone. He tried seeing his love with his time sense and noticed that her time line had increased rapidly. She wasn't like Jack, no she was the Bad Wolf. She had created herself, she was unique and would stay at his side forever,just like she had promised.

Staring at her in awe he confessed, "Rose Tyler, I nearly lost you and I want you to know: I love you!"

Grinning her patent smile she responded, "Quite right,too," and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Here I am, tied to a magna clamp, confessing my love and all you can say is quite right?!" he huffed.

"Does it really need saying?" Rose demanded. "I always thought it would be obvious that I love you. Loved you since you said "run"."

A moment of silence and happiness followed until Rose wiggled impatiently, "You do have the keys for these handcuffs, do you?"

"Ehm..."


End file.
